


Words

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Episode tie-in, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little notebook holds the secrets to this vampires heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

The doorbell rings, its insistent chime loud enough for even a human to hear. I groan softly and throw the covers off. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up. With a soft growl I grab a dark sweater from the closet, shrug it on and stumble from the room.

Apparently, even my vampire speed isn’t fast enough as the doorbell rings again. I mutter a curse under my breath.

“I’m Coming!” I call out more loudly as I walk quickly into the entrance hall. I glance down as I pass the couch; a yellow notebook is lying inconspicuously on the dark cushions. I stop.

 _Buffy & Angel 4 eva _ is sprawled innocently across the front cover in sparkly pen. My still heart turns cold and a chill creeps up my spine. I slowly reach forward to pick up the little notebook.

Distantly the doorbell rings again. Its insistent chime now the least of my worries. Nothing else matters now, nothing but this little spiral-bound book in my cold hands.

Nothing but the words of undying devotion written lovingly across the cover.

A small smile tugs at my lips as I reach out and run my finger over the sparkly letters. I feel my undead heart soften as I gaze at her words. Dimly I realize footsteps are walking away from the front door.

Never mind, I don’t particularly feel like talking anyway. Smiling coyly I pick up a pen and sit down on the couch, opening the notebook, I turn to the inside cover.

In my elegant, old-fashioned script I slowly write the heartfelt words. _Angel and Buffy, Forever and Always._


End file.
